Blood Reign
Blood Reign has been one of the most controversial superstars in wrestling history, he is known for not holding anything back and is not scared to share his opinions. For a year Blood Reign clearly showed a hatred for the Catholic religion, Blood Reign later decided to move on not longer letting his past control his life. His hatred was explained and ever since then has become on of the most dominating superstars in HVW. Blood Reign has held a title in almost every federation he has been in, the only one he hasn’t was PWO because he only had a total of two matches there. Blood Reign has held the WOF Alternative Championship, HVW Continental Championship, HVW Extreme Championship, HVW Tag Team Championship and the FTWO Tag Team Championship. Blood Reign currently holds the HVW Tag Team Championship and FTWO Tag Team Championships. His current theme is “Releasing the Demons” by Godsmack, and his primary finisher is the One Way Ticket, a very well executed Rolling Dice. He currently resides in a small mansion somewhere in New York. ---- Signature & Finishing Moves Signature Moves Top Rope Leg Drop, Top Rope German Suplex, Triangle Choke (calls it the Demons Wrath) Finishers Rolling Dice (called One Way Ticket), Spinal Shock (called Karmageddon) Dragon Clutch (called Demon Clutch), Shooting Star Press (Reign Storm), Top Rope Brain Buster (Fatal Decline), Holds the opponent in a Fallaway slam position on the top rope and then executes a Shooting Star Press while holding the opponent ( The Liberator ) Top Rope Double Underhook Piledriver (Blood Sunset) ---- Childhood & Pre-debut Blood Reign didn't have the glorious childhood he would have liked. In fact he uses the name "Blood Reign" because his first name has been kept a secret from everyone. Blood Reign was the child of Sylvia and Charles Reign, Charles was the priest of a Catholic church in London, Ontario. As you can imagine, Blood Reign's family were very religious and the fact that their youngest son didn't share that faith wasn't taken lightly. Blood Reign was forced to listen to readings of the bible, in an attempt to drag his interest away from Egyptian Mythology and onto the god that his family told him he should worship. When Blood Reign still showed no interest, he was considered and black sheep, an embarrassment. With his father having such an important role to play in the community what were they going to do? What any person does with something they don't want, put it away. Blood Reign was locked in a basement and was daily tortured by his family. His mother protested this, not even she could live with what was going on in the basement. Each family member had left a physical or mental mark on him. His brother Adam, left a scar on the top of his head that he covers with his long black hair. His sister, she drove a nine inch nail through his left hand and attaching it to a wall leaving a scar on his left hand and because of that he wears a glove at all times. His right hand also bears a scar, but this one is the most personal. His oldest brother branded him with a steel cross, Blood Reign will be forever haunted by his past. Like any caged animal, Blood Reign's desire to escape grew stronger over time. That day took what seemed mike decades to arrive, the day came when his father decided Blood Reign's life should end. His father came into the basement with a knife in hand, Sylvia Reign begging him not to. Blood Reign didn't want to die without a fight and attacked his father. Wrestling the knife free from his hands, when he tried to escape his mother grabbed him to tell him something. Blood Reign would never hear these words because he thought it was a father and swung the blade slitting her throat and leading to her death. Blood Reign escaped the church and lived on the streets for countless years, Blood Reign saw a few wrestling events at a sports bar and showed interest. This interest was spotted by a local trainer and he offered Blood Reign a chance to learn. Blood Reign showed instant potential, the ability do fight with almost any style he wanted. Career How It All Began On October 24, 2004, Blood Reign made his big debut in WOF(then UCW) at the Downward Spiral PPV. Blood Reign faced another debuting superstar Harrison James, James underestimated Blood Reign and actually walked out of the match allowing Blood Reign to pick up the win. Blood Reign despite hating just about everyone and everything did have one aspect that made him unique for a heel, that was his hatred for cheap and easy wins. Blood Reign's next match in UCW was once again against Harrison James, the second encounter saw Blood Reign tap out giving him his first loss. After the loss to Harrison James, Blood Reign rebounded big time with an upset win over Caedes. Blood Reign then went on a losing streak of four matches. One of the most bizarre losses was his loss to Amy Chastaine, a woman who at the time was entering her fourth match and after an assist from another new superstar Zack Daniels she picked up the win. What made Daniels attack Blood Reign? Blood Reign's strong comments against the Catholic Church. Blood Reign's losing streak was ended after making a partnership with an old friend simply known as Panic. In their debut match they beat three time tag team champions Fyr&Ice. Following that win Blood Reign was finally granted a chance for revenge, April 4, 2005, Blood Reign faced Zack Daniels in a first blood match. This encounter was a draw as both men found themselves a bloody mess after the match. This led to another encounter between the two, this one in a Lighters & Fluid a match where fire is encouraged. During the match, Blood Reign's partner Panic came down and actually leveled Blood Reign with a chair wrapped in barbed wire. Daniels however was unable to capitalize on this and the end of the match was one of the most violent scenes in WOF history. A table with the top covered in barbed wire was placed on the floor and then ignited by Blood Reign, then from the top of a ladder in the ring, Daniels was hit with a piledriver through the table and Blood Reign picked up the win via pinfall. This ended the career from Zack Daniels, he was never seen again. Change of Plans Following the betrayal of his partner Blood Reign was quick to demand a match with him. Blood Reign was granted this match but two changes were made to the match, one it was a Bring Your Own Weapons match, and as if they needed more incentive to beat the heel out of each other, the winner would get a shot at the WOF Alternative Title at the next PPV. The match was once again violent, the match even saw bits of broken glass being used as a weapon. Blood Reign once again showed his hardcore side, picking up a yet another win in a bloody match. Putting Blood Reign in line for his first title shot. July 17, 2005, Blood Reign asked for a match against the former Alternative Champion and once again found himself facing Amy Chastaine. The two put on a great match but once again this encounter would find itself without a clear winner. During the match, a man that was almost a stalker to Amy, Grave Digger made his way to the ring. Blood Reign not wanting to find out his intentions demanded Grave Digger to leave, Grave Digger attacked the worn down Blood Reign and threw him over the top rope giving him a hairline fracture in his wrist. Blood Reign was given the win and as he was promised was allowed to pick the stipulation for this title match against Jake Kito. Blood Reign picked a match that he designed himself, the first and only Crucifixion Match was in place. The match was as brutal as one could expect from the style of the match, the only way to win, to knock your opponent out long enough do tie them to a cross at the top of the stage. Blood Reign's injury cost him the match and the pressure of the strap around his left wrist made the injury even more severe. Amazingly that still wasn't the end, Blood Reign did not have his wrist check by the trainers and then faced Jonny B in the opening round of the WOF Super Cup Tournament. This match wasn't long as Blood Reign could not ignore his wrist and Jonny took full advantage. Blood Reign was pinned in the center of the ring, August 8, 2005 was the day Blood Reign was put into a cast and told to take some time off. Blood Reign tried to argue but WOF management refused to give into his requests. Ruthless Return On November 20, 2005, WOF superstars Merrill Waters and Inferno took part in a singles match. At the start of the match the lights went out and a bizarre sound played through the arena, two more times this happened. Third time, a song followed the noise and a red light filled the arena. The from the crowd came a figure, a hood hiding his face and a barbed wire chair in hand. The ref was the first to be hit, next was Merrill Waters, and finally Inferno was targeted. Inferno however did not get away with just one shot, after laying out Inferno the hood was removed to reveal the sadistic smile of Blood Reign. Blood Reign tied Inferno to the ropes and dropped continuous shots to the face each one was followed by some form of insult. Blood Reign ran away from the ring as security came down. A few weeks later on December 14, Blood Reign had his return match. Blood Reign teamed up with Shane Cassidy, a man who was slowly losing his mind after being booked against a mystery opponent at the biggest event of WOF Apocalypse . Those two faced the team of Eric Herrera and Inferno, Shane Cassidy did very little in the match and spent most of it questioning the fans about his opponent or even announcing the match. Despite the less than favorable odds, Blood Reign pinned Inferno in the center of the ring and Blood Reign proved during his absence he only got better. The next show for WOF was Apocalypse, the show took place in Blood Reign's hometown of Toronto, Canada. Blood Reign was booked against Inferno in a one on one match up. The match wasn't long because during his entrance Inferno was attacked from behind by Blood Reign, Blood Reign then savagely beat Inferno, rolling him in the ring only to make the cover. Officially the match was only five seconds, the attack also ended the career of Inferno who like Zack Daniels was never seen again. The man who had just took over WOF that night Heath Lancaster was not happy, he booked Blood Reign in yet another match that night. This one was for the Alternative Championship, defending champion Pat Laba was set to face Eric Herrera and two unknown opponents. One Superstar was unable to make it and many people believe the other was going to be Inferno but he was in no condition to compete. It was there in his hometown Blood Reign locked Pat Laba in the Demons Wrath, Pat Laba was choked out and Blood Reign became the new and last WOF Alternative Champion. After a large management issue, WOF was shut down. Blood Reign went with heath Lancaster who would resurrect WOF's old training school HVW as its own federation. Blood Reign was unable to keep the Alternative Title because it was still property of the WOF management and was sent back. Blood Reign was then named the first HVW Continental Champion. ---- HVW At HVW's first show since the split, every HVW title was put on the line in some great matches. Blood Reign put his new Continental Championship on the line against Eric Herrera, Blood Reign once again found himself victorious over Herrera. Blood Reign would then be booked at the first HVW PPV titled New Horizon, Blood Reign would be in the main event against HVW Extreme Champion Dustin Diablo in a unification match for the two. Both Blood Reign and Dustin fought all over the arena in this Hardcore match, the ending of this match saw Dustin hitting the Corkscrew on Blood Reign and becoming the new HVW Continental Champion. This would not be the last encounter they would have, the next Shockwave Blood Reign found himself teaming with Freeman, to take on the team of Dustin Diablo and his fellow Dark Army member Faceless. Blood Reign and Freeman had a dominating win over the Dark Army, at the end of the match Dustin tapped out to the Demons Wrath. Later that night Blood Reign had an encounter with HVW rookie Odin Knyght, Odin simply told Blood Reign that being fueled by hate would eventually be his own undoing. Blood Reign didn't like this at all and challenged Odin to a match. A Changed Man A few weeks later, Blood Reign was facing Odin Knyght in a one on one match. For the first time in Blood Reign's career he was pretty much dominated, Odin then hit his trademark Threefold Law and had Blood Reign down for a three count. But Odin didn't pin Blood Reign, Odin saw that Blood Reign was more focused on other things than just winning a match and simple walked out leaving Blood Reign to think about Odin's words. Later on after that match Blood Reign seemed to take Odin's words a little more serious and asked for another match, Odin accepted it. Blood Reign showed a more technical style and almost had Odin beat a few more times. That was until the Rapture Rangers made their debut attacking both Blood Reign and Odin Knyght. The Rapture Rangers attacked them for different reasons, Blood Reign was once again targeted because of his out look on catholic religion and Odin because his own religion. Odin being a Wiccan priest was clearly a big target to the devout Catholics Billy Knight and Robert King. The next Shockwave Blood Reign and Odin found themselves as team alongside Freeman to take on his rival Dustin Diablo and the Rapture Rangers. Blood Reign and Odin Knyght ended up brawling with the Rangers backstage leaving Freeman and Dustin Diablo to battle it out themselves, the match ended after Dustin Diablo hit a corkscrew on Freeman and picked up the win. HVW then had it's second PPV Mistakes & Glories, Blood Reign and Odin Knyght faced the Rapture Rangers in an elimination tag team match. The Rapture Rangers clearly made a mistake as they were defeated by the unlikely team. It was then the team that would soon be known as Magick Spiral was born. From there Blood Reign and Odin Knyght went into a HVW Tag Team Title tournament, the titles were recently brought back because of the recent rise in tag teams. Magick Spiral the defeated DX Falco and James Dawson in the first round, it was clear Blood Reign and Odin Knyght were a very good team. Next up they faced Bryant McCoy and Kaji Fireson, Magick Spiral amazingly lost this match which sent Firestorm to the finals to face the legendary team of Feral Destruction who beat Firestorm to gain the titles. Two weeks later, Blood Reign found himself in a match he requested. He was finally facing Amy Chastiane a year after their last encounter. This time they were surrounded in a steel cage to make sure there was a clear winner. The cage worked as Blood Reign picked up a pinfall win over Amy, who at the time was the number one contender for the HVW World Heavyweight Championship. Two weeks later, it was the biggest show of the year for HVW, Meltdown. Blood Reign finally found himself in the title picture again, this time for the resurrected Extreme Championship. The title was on the line in a four man battle royal, the other three were Merrill Waters, Eric Herrera and Blood Reign's tag partner Odin Knyght. The match was long and in the end saw Blood Reign crowned the new HVW Extreme Champion after throwing Merrill Waters over the top rope. At Meltdown, the invading wrestlers from the closed XoW federation all won jobs. This meant that the XoW and HVW titles were to be unified, the first match was Blood Reign unifying his Extreme Championship with Ringmasters XoW Xtreme championship. This match was fought in the first ever Barbed Wire Ladder Match, Blood Reign made a successful defense keeping his title and taking an XoW title with him. Blood Reign then had a very good run going into HVW's next PPV Liberation where he found himself in not one but TWO title matches. Making History Blood Reign walked into Liberation with the HVW Extreme Championship over his shoulder, his first match of the night was against Eric Herrera a man that had lost to Blood Reign five times before and has never won a match Blood Reign was in. Liberation saw the best and most violent match between the two, Blood Reign walked out of the match with a title in hand and two cracked ribs. Before his injury however, Blood Reign and Odin Knyght shocked the world when they showed up at FTWO's PPV Going This Distance and won the FTWO Tag Team Championship! Beating Fyr&Ice, Juggalo Ryders, and the Atlantic Connection. Blood Reign ignored the trainers and went into a triple threat Tag Team Title match with Odin Knyght by his side. They faced the XoW Tag Champs Firestorm and HVW Tag Champs Feral Destruction. All teams showed great desire to win but in the end, Magick Spiral won the match claiming the HVW Tag Titles allowing Blood Reign to become the first ever HVW double champion! But Blood Reign was forced to take time off to allow his injury to heal. Upon his return to HVW, Blood Reign's first match was a title defense for the HVW Extreme Title against Billy Hush, they collided in a 2/3 Falls match and put on a classic. In the end, Billy Hush used Blood Reign's own move to defeat him and take his title. Two weeks later, the fans voted for Blood Reign to once again face Amy Chastaine for her World Heavyweight Championship. Blood Reign just coming off a loss was not in a good mood, Blood Reign made some critical errors and Amy Chastaine picked up yet another win to add to her record. Closing 2006 After the loss to Amy Chastaine, Blood Reign faced Jonathan Chaos in a hardcore match. This match was a draw after Lynn Brewster attacked Blood Reign just before Jonathan Chaos was officially choked out. Lynn made it clear the upcoming tag title defense would not be easy for Magick Spiral. Well Lynn and her new partner Bryant McCoy faced off against Magick Spiral with the titles on the line in a tag team submission. Magick Spiral retained their titles once again after using their Karmic Clutch submission on Bryant to retain the belts. At HVW's last show and PPV of the year Last Stand, Blood Reign faced off against Jonny B. The but on a match that had everything, brawling, high risk and some old school technical wrestling. In the match Jonny tore his ACL during a half Boston Crab. Blood Reign won the match and ended his year with a great win. ---- 2007 2007 Started off big as Blood Reign quickly found himself caught in a feud once again with Pat Laba, the HVW International Champion. This was the second time the two had met over a title and the result was the same. In the main event in Blood Reign's home of Toronto he made Pat Laba pass out to the Demon Clutch after a long and brutal match. Blood Reign had once again captured gold in HVW, the same night he and Odin Knyght lost the HVW Tag Team Championship to Feral Destruction inside a steel cage. Around this time Blood Reign was revealed to be the mystery man in a set of promos in HCW directed to the World Champion; Sickle. Sickle was fired soon after the debut of Blood Reign and this led a change of plans. HCW management gave the title to Dan Kilburn who put the title on the line against Blood Reign. It was a fast paced match that in the end saw Blood Reign hit Kilburn with the Liberator and score the pinfall, capturing the HCW World Champion. His run in HCW was short, four weeks into his title reign he was attacked by Michael Black with a sledgehammer and then an impromptu title match was made. Blood Reign was already weakened from the beating and Black made quick work to steal the title. Meanwhile in FTWO, Blood Reign started his year going for the re-instated Alternative Championship. Blood Reign along with Latrell Gamble, Asylum and Kaji Fireson were in a tournament that ran on a point system and ended in a four man iron man match. The tournament saw Latrell Gamble win the title but losing it to Blood Reign in a Vice City Street Fight just three weeks later. From there Blood Reign ended up meeting Jonathan Chaos in a vicious backstage assault that saw Blood Reign lay out the insane and blood thirsty Chaos. This led to yet another vicious feud and ended in one of the most brutal matches known to HVW, the Crucifixion Match. This happened at the second annual Mistakes & Glories PPV, the match ended with Blood Reign strapping Chaos to the cross to retain the International Championship. At the same time in FTWO, Blood Reign was announced as one of the ten men to be locked inside the massive seven layer cage with the winner getting a World Title shot. The match worked with everyone starting in the bottom layer and every five minutes the next layer would be unlocked and it became a race. Last person still in the previous layer was trapped for the remainder of the match. Blood Reign made it to the top layer along with Michael Black and Kaji Fireson. A brawl seventy feet in the air was a classic moment. This was where the highlight of the match took place as Kaji Fireson climbed a ladder to claim the briefcase with Blood Reign on the other side of the same ladder. Black tipped the ladder over, Blood Reign jumped back onto the cage but Kaji was sent over the edge and crashing into the announce table eighty feet below causing to it explode on impact. Black ended up winning the match after slamming Blood Reign through two layers of the cage. Accomplishments WOF Alternative Champion HVW Continental Champion HVW Extreme Champion HVW Tag Team Champion (with Odin Knyght) HVW International Champion FTWO Tag Team Champion x 2 (with Odin Knyght) FTWO Alternative Champion FTWO World Heavyweight Champion HCW World Heavyweight Champion ---- Outside of the ring Blood Reign has done things he is not proud of, late last year and early 06 Blood Reign hunted down his family and killed them off one by one. Then about six months later, realizing his actions were no better than those of his families, visited their graves to make peace. Blood Reign now enjoys a very quiet life with his friend and tag partner Odin Knyght and his girlfriend Christine. Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:Canadian characters